The way you turn me on
by bartmanskubs
Summary: A two shot story about pink hair Quinn and bad boy Sam. I think you're going to like this. There is also a Sam revange on Finn. Really funny and really hot. M-rated.


**Hi everyone! I'm Justine and I'm from Poland and I translated it to English. So take o look of new punk Quinn and bad boy Sam. This is a two shot look story.**

**Soundtrack: Wet Fingers - Turn me on  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yes. This highly expected day came. In spite of rays of sunshine still heating up and warm blasts of wind, the school began. The agony of every student. Of ,at least, every normal student. Sam Evans, firmly tanned blonde man, was standing by his locker and preparing for the classes. He had to admit that holidays changed a lot in his life. He finished his relationship with Mercedes, got the great job as the lifeguard by the municipal swimming pool, and most importantly his father got his job back. His life got back to normal after everything collapsed a year ago. He lived back in his house, regained the calmness and his happy life. He approached the new school year with some great hopes. Above all, he wanted to focus on himself, on his dreams and targets; to keep his great condition, to get into rivalry for the position in the first squad, and if not at least to make his presence felt firmly enough, that after Hudson's graduation, he will be the number one; to fight for every possible solo in the glee club and in the choir competition, to win nationals, to win the even greater popularity; to stop being interested so much in love, well at least her sentimental side. Sam was hurt too much last year. Every of his ex-girlfriends left behind him for somebody else. This year he will be the one who's leaving. Zero commitments, zero emotions, possibly sex. It was his year and nobody or nothing won't stop it.<p>

The rustles coming from behind his back shook him out from the proud smirk and his own reflections. Without thinking he looked through the right arm and noticed how the crowd in was walking off the corridor towards the walls. Not knowing, what right away he will see he turned entirely and looked in direction where the whispers was coming from. A slim rocker of average height, walked along the corridor with pink, quite short hair. He snorted at first at the sight of the stranger, however when the object of the omnipresent interest came near to him, the sweet face turned out to be familiar.

"Quinn..." He whispered situating the eyesight on the girl , who was just passing him. There was plenty of metal on her neck, her clothes were black and with a lot of holes, nevertheless she looked sexy. I mean really sexy. There was a self-confidence, pertness and something else on her face, something what he couldn't recognize yet. The coquetry? Yes, it is certainly it. Her gentle, parted mouth was drying from warm air, but she was moistening it with her delicate tongue. Sam smiled pugnaciously and quickly shutting his locker, he ran up to, still walking, Quinn. "Interesting holidays?" He asked covering her shoulder with his hand. This clever, sexy smirk haven't vanished from his face.

"Hand, Evans." She hissed. Her mouth rose to right corner of her lips, creating the ominous smirk. It was what she had wanted. That was the reaction she had needed. Not even once she looked on Sam. Her eyesight was stuck in the undefined point in front of her. Evans didn't take his hand. Just the opposite, he reduced the distance between their bodies and continued the walk with her.

"Not so sharply, Quinnie." He answered turning with her to empty, dead end. He felt as her muscles were tensing up, and her veins were starting to pulse. After a moment, he felt sewing pain through his back and the coldness of wall. Mad Quinn clung to the boy leaned the wall and parting gently her chap lips, moved her face to his. Sam made no attempt to hide his surprise, however he liked very much the situation which he was in,. His one eyebrow rose seductively, and his mouth unintentionally opened.

"Call me that one more time, and I swear I will rip your heart out and feed cats by it." He felt her sweet, lightly alcoholic breath and smiled roguishly.

"I think I'll try though, Qui... " He didn't complete, since hand of the pink head girl closed his mouth.

"Q.! My name is Q.!" She hissed sticking the ominous, self-confident look at him. When he nodded affirmatively, she slowly moved her hand away from him large, soft lips. " Okay, If you understood than excuse me, I am scramming. " She pointed at the emergency exit. She was surprising him with every word and every gesture. Before he worked it out, the exit door were closing.

She went self-confidently, nonchalantly waving her hands. This trademark smirk didn't go down from her face, her loose T-shirt with the inscription "The hell is so hot right now" underwent the pressure of the moderate wind. In the same way as her pink, astonishingly, incredible sexy hair. When? When had this sweet, religious girl with problems changed into the freed, clad in black fan of rock? And of devil? You would be surprised. In the church. Quinn sat, as every Sunday, in the same bench. With the mother. She had been listening intently to boring words of the priest. It bored her. The same old shit just bored her. "God will help you, will reward you from suffering." The words fell down from the pulpit. She laughed. For two years she had suffered because of her mistakes, and mistakes of other people. Where was he then? Where he was, when she begged him for help, for mercy. She couldn't stand it. After these words she got up and ostentatiously she left the church. She threw all her dresses into the box and she carried it to the attic. She took her mother's car and her credit card and she rode towards the mall. She spent thousands of dollars for black outfits, new cosmetics, the heavy jewellery and CD of the rock bands she hadn't know. Her hairstyle saloon was the last stop. Doggedly she fixed her eyes on her reflection, when she was sitting on the armchair.

"Get crazy!" She instructed the hairdresser. " Do something what you aren't usually doing." She smiled. "I want to be a rock girl."

She became one. The way she looked. She was delight. I won't be describing the reaction of her mother. Quinn underwent a metamorphosis. As if she was grabbed to the spirit world where they brainwashed her and gave her back. But this was what she liked the most. This otherness and these shocked people's looks just reassured her, undermined by the recent time, self-confidence. She liked herself. And she was not the only one who did.

"Q!" She heard behind her back. She didn't turn. She knew this voice. She knew this voice superbly. Let him rush behind her. Let him make her interest in herself. The boy ran up to, going energetically, Quinn and equalled her steps. "I'm going with you!" He replied smirking. They stared at the space in front of themselves. Quinn stopped surprised. Sam realized it a few metres farther. He stopped and having noticed the lack of the companion, turned away in her direction.

"Impossible, is Sammie Evans springing up from the lessons?" She asked with a mockery in her voice. The boy sent her the quite strange look. Confirming which showed that he knew, what he was doing. "Good." She whispered passing through him. "Come on!" She shouted.

They were walking in silence about half an hour. They didn't speak to each other, they didn't look at each other. After a moment they reached the target. Suddenly Evans felt how Quinn is pulling him towards the hedge.


End file.
